The present invention relates to a filling arrangement for a coke oven chamber.
A known filling arrangement has a chute member through which coal travels from a transporting device into a filling opening of an oven chamber, and a closing member is provided between the transporting device and the filling opening. The closing member is formed as a cone arranged in the filling opening. When the conical closing member is in its closed position in the opening the coal has a tendency to harden. In the event that the transporting device is a chain conveyor, its vibrations transmitted to the chute member further increase this tendency. As a result of the hardening of the coal column, the column does not fall by itself during opening of the closing member but must be dislocated. This is however a difficult procedure. When a sliding plate is provided on the chute, it prevents formation of a very high coal column in the chute. The sliding plate, however, also leads to clogging. It takes along coal particles or coal dust during each displacement from the closed position to the open position, so that they clog the housing or the guide of the sliding plate. Elimination of the clogging is very difficult.